Cancellation
by Vauss
Summary: Don't know what to put, but the story is a littl angsty.


**Destroyed Love**

---------------------------------------------------

Exclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters just used for reading material they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, please don't sue!

---------------------------------------------------

Explanation: A fight to the death between Lovers.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome narrowed her deep navy orbs at the figure in front of her. She brought her blade from besides her to it resting diagonally across her back. She arched forward, giving the other being an odd reprieve from the battle between them.

_She looks like a true bitch of high birth. _

Her long black hair cascaded down her petite body as she raised her other blade from it's sheathe. Her navy eyes flashing with betrayal as she toed forward to ready her attack. Kagome's lips set in a grim line.

_Is that all she's destined for? _

A bright searing lavender light began to formulate around her body. The holy energies clashed with the darker's. Both energies seeking dominance, seeking destruction. She knew that their energies would cancel each other out. She knew that it would be a true, phsyical battle to the death. Her body wracked with the hidden pain within those haunted orbs, while she stepped forward.

_This is of my own creation._

The holy blades emenated their lust for the darker energy, while inaudibly screaming their outrage. Kagome faced the figure, her body screaming in fatigue. Her soul had become strained with the atrocity of this battle. It wasn't to defend, it was death.

_It has to be done._

Kagome moved forward. A near blur to on looker's eyes. Her body spun in one direction, while the other spun in the opposite. Their blades met with a loud scream of protest. Their energies clashing, purifying and darkening each other. Kagome swung her blade in a deadly arc, only to be deflected by a sheathe. She grimaced and bared her teeth, only to bring her blade back again.

_I have gained everything._

Kagome used her left blade as the catalyst in the explosion of contrasting energies. Both were forced to retreat many feet away from each other. She raised her blades again and stepped forward. She screamed, revealing all the pain. "PURE DRAGON!!" A serpent like form was created in the attack. The field they stood in became shrouded in the holy energy.

_I lost it all, in the end. _

The attack was deflected, causing a neutralizing effect of an over hanging shroud. Kagome felt the cancellation. She narrowed her eyes as did the figure before her. It was time for the true death match. The true test of skills.

_Now the one I love and I destroy each other._

Kagome moved forward, just because their clashing energy had been cancelled.. Did not mean their abilities had. The young Miko vanished from the onlookers gaze again. As did the other figure. Kagome swung her right blade in a downwards motion while her right came horizontally. She bared her teeth when both moves were deflected.

_We know each other's moves too well._

Kagome stepped back and raised her left blade for deflection of the attack. She used her right blade, slashing forward. Her haunted eyes grew darker when her attack had caused blood spray. She did not flinch nor retreat when the blood splattered across her face.

_This is the ultimate... test_

Kagome hissed darkly as the cold blade surged across her upper abdomen. Skin, muscle, tendons and cloth were torn causing a spray across the figures clothing. She felt the drainage, yet it was...

_Nothing compared to what I've done._

Her eyes flickered, a sliver of the true color of death entered her eyes. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Has it really come to this?" Her voice was soft and destroyed. Her body shivered with the unshed tears and the overwhelming agony.

_Yes. It has._

Her eyes flashed, where had the cancellation shroud gone? She gave an inaudible sigh. She felt her holy energy return to her body. Why was there interruptions when there was no need? She bared her teeth, displeased at the actions of the on lookers.

_Was this true power?_

The swords surged back to life, almost as if they were truly revived. The lavender hue returned, while the sadness permeated through the air. Kagome felt the power surge through her body, yet it did not heal her wounds. She refused such gifts from her own energies.

_This is devestation._

Kagome growled low in her throat. She raised her head upwards and watched as the clouds began to shroud over. The weather was being unpredictable, a rainstorm.. Kagome thought as she stared at her opponent.

_Unpredictable. Like her._

The rain splashed on the ground, amplified by the silence. Kagome welcomed the slight distraction to this battle. She focused her gaze on her opponent. She had seen the sliver of death in her opponent's eyes. It wasn't because of the wounds.

_Mortal wounds means nothing._

She narrowed her eyes again, raising a barrier. The attack crashed against her barrier, yet lightening had flashed. She threw her head back and her arms to unleash an expanding barrier. The energies had become a flurry of explosions.

_On the wounds of the soul._

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She gripped the hilt tighter, her knuckles became white.

_This is my fault..._

Her eyes flashed, more death entered her eyes. Her mortal body was beginning to weaken. She looked up at the scene before her. There was a small smile on her face.

_No one else... To blame..._

She closed her eyes, rain now pouring on the combatants. She opened them again and felt herself shifting.

_The kami's are crying for our immortal souls._

Kagome had become this huge beast. Her fur was as black as midnight, the eyes held a more deathly hue. An impossible feat for two mortal bodies.

_Will we be reunited?_

Kagome bared her teeth and surged forward. Her massive body slamming into her opponent's. She used her smaller size to tear flesh, tendon, fur to the bone. She released a growl of pain when there was a return attack.

_We are intertwined no matter the fate of this life._

Kagome shifted back. She kneeled and picked up one blade, while her opponent did the same. They faced off.

_It's time to die as these forms._

Kagome leapt forward and was met. Her blade being shoved through the chest, while her opponent's did the same. She felt the blade slicing apart her heart.

"I love you, Kagome."

_And I will forever._

"And I you, Sesshomaru." Kagome responded as their bodies met when they collapsed. They released their holds on their blades while wrapping their good arms around each other.

_Death can only be so long...._

The rest of the tachi raced forward, since the barrier dropped. They came across the blood spattered clearing.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and the other Lords had all screamed the Lord and Lady's names of the West. Kouga stepped forward and bowed at the sight, while the other Lords did the same.

"Cancellation was their true gift." Miroku said as he prayed for them.

The children sobbed against Sango's shaking form.

Devestation at it's finest hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vauss: It was a bit angsty, but needed!!

Saruka -dabs eyes and begins bawling again.- : That was terrible!!!!

Naruto: It was a cool battle!!!!! -Sakura and Ino pummel Naruto-

Kakashi: It makes me wonder at the brightness of my squad...

Sasuke -glares at Kakashi- : How am I included?

Vauss: Any ways.... -Sweat drops- Hope it was good enough as a starter on my come back!!!

P.S. Because Kagome has such a high level of power in my stories.. She is able to transform into any demon that she is exposed to though it is a holy form.

Vaus -coughs- : "What have they done to eachother?" You ask. -Pause.- Well I wrote this story on a whim and did not think of the events leading up to this point. But thought and persistance gave me a reason. Not perfect, but appliable to this situation.

--Sesshomaru and Kagome have the age old battle of lineage, their species. Youkai vs. Miko (Human) . He searches out an Inu Demoness to mate and impregnate her, though he has no idea that Kagome already carries his heir.

--Kagome knows this has happened, thus warranting her wrath. She coldly tells Sesshomaru, that she would destroy the only demon that would truly be immune to any holy powers. Having known of her unborn son.

--This in turns becomes a battle. Hence the title Cancellation.

--Pride and Arrogance is unbeffiting, but in this situation it applies. Which is why both Kagome and Sesshomaru battle to the death as their station, (Lord and Lady of the Western Land) demands.


End file.
